


Daichi Annoys Suga With Sugar

by I_am_anime_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Annoyed Suga, Cuteness overload, Daichi is a little jerk, FIRST YEAR DAICHI, First Year Asahi, First Year Suga, Happy Ending, M/M, oblivious Suga, then regrets it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_anime_trash/pseuds/I_am_anime_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a simple story where Daichi figures out what annoys Suga the most, so he uses it to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daichi Annoys Suga With Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by one of my very good friends and I want to thank them so much for writing this. They are one of the best people I know and I am so glad I can trust them with everything. So thanks again. 
> 
>  
> 
> And I'll be taking request for any pairing and I will try my best to write and get out on here.

"First years!" Coach Ukai yelled. "Get over here!"  
The three new players came scrambling over.  
"The three of you have been doing decently well overall." Coach Ukai paused and frowned," however you all have major flaws in specific points of your technique." He pointed at Asahi. "You need to be more confident. You're missing half of the tosses you get because you're second guessing yourself. Now go back and practice your spikes." Asahi dashed away from the coach.  
He turned to the remaining first years and pointed to Suga. "You, um... I'm positive I remember your name, it related to sugar or something-"  
Suga had an annoyed look on his face which prompted Daichi to interrupt saying "His name is Suga." That earned him a playful punch to the shoulder an a scolding of, "Daichi, I can introduce myself."  
"Ah yes Sugawara, you need to learn what types of tosses your team mates prefer, everyone is different so make sure you learn them!" Ukai said sternly. Suga walked back onto the court annoyed look still on his face. Daichi was confused by this and tried to think of what caused this and- wait... He just missed Ukai's information for him. Well that's just great. 

 

Even after a month or so of pondering Daichi was still trying to figure out what had annoyed Suga. It was so unlike him to be anything but happy. He the conversation through his head again and then it hit him. Actually two things hit him, the volleyball he was supposed to be receiving, along with the realization which hit him just as hard. Suga didn't like that his name could be related to sugar. Daichi smirked and thought, "This might be fun." \-------------  
Awhile later Coach Ukase blew the whistle to end practice and told Daichi and Suga that they were on clean up duty.  
They had been cleaning a few minutes before Daichi asked Suga, "Is there anything that annoys you?"  
Suga looked over at him and rolled his eyes. "Of course I do, it'd be weird if I didn't "  
"So what are they?" Daichi asked with a grin.  
"Like I'd tell you!" Suga said with a laugh.  
Daichi smirked and said, "oh come on Sugar, you can tell me."  
Suga frowned. "Sounds like you already know one of them."  
"I'm sure it's not that bad Sweetheart." Daichi replied, still wearing the smirk.  
"Daichi stop it." Suga said while glaring.  
"But Honey, I still have many more sugar related names I could call you." Daichi began to list them. "There's cupcake, lemon drop, muffin, honey bunch, butter cup, sugar plum, honestly the list just goes on and on."  
"Well I'd prefer it if you stopped." Suga said sharply.  
"You know you love me." Daichi said with a smile.  
With that statement, something in Suga's expression broke and he quickly walked into the storage room, leaving Daichi alone in the gym feeling awful.  
He might have been oblivious to Suga's hatred of nicknames but he could figure this out and the answer was simple, Suga liked him.  
After a moment Daichi went after Suga, who had tried to hide in the furthest corner of the storage room. "Whatever your answer is, just don't leave me hanging," Suga's voice cracked with emotion and he wouldn't meet Daichi's gaze.  
Daichi walked over and hugged Suga, "And I thought I was the oblivious one."  
Suga looked at him, eyes wide with surprise, "Wait, you like me too?"  
Daichi leaned in and gave Suga a quick kiss, "Does that answer your question?" He asked while smiling.  
"I suppose it does." Suga responded with a matching smile.  
"So does this mean I can call you Sugar?" Daichi asked. Suga glared at him. He raised his hands in mock surrender," It was worth a shot."


End file.
